Fatal Attraction!
by Mini Snow W
Summary: Percy is the son of Poseidon and hero of Olympus! So what happens, when the evil matchmaker Aphrodite sends him on a quest to spy on Apollo? And with Jason as his ONLY companion of all people? Percy is well *cough* forced into a dress... and Jason cant help but think some very perverted things... Will new feelings rise for our young demigod? NOTE: Jercy (one sided/ Apollo x Percy)
1. Prolouge

The Sea Prince`s Fatal Attraction

_ Hi guys! I am very much a newbie at writing Fan fictions. (In fact this is my first fan fiction) So I expect all of you to help me on the way *bows* All reviews and flame boys are welcomed with wide arms. For the mean time this is all self-edited. But please bear with me. So without further Aude I introduce you to this Fan fiction. _

_ Summary: Percy is a hero, son of Poseidon, and has a wonderful girlfriend. However what happens when Aphrodite send him on a quest to spy on Apollo, and with Jason of all people? Percy is well *cough* forced into a dress, and Jason can't help but have some thoughts… but it seems that he isn't the only one that's thinking…... _

_ This is when they are talking to themselves. __**this is when I need to explain something, **_and this is normal font.

_ Pairings: Percy Jackson x Jason grace, (One-sided) Apollo x Percy…? (Future) Annabeth x? ! _

_disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That right is reserved for Rick Riordan _

_Warning: This is Yaoi! In other words, boy x boy. If you don't like it, don't read it, Simple right? _

_**Chapter 1: Prologue!**_

Jason`s P.O.V.

The glowing sun was setting behind the mountains, streaks of red and orange filled the sky. Not a cloud could be seen, and the wind was just strong enough to make your hair flow with it. Camp Half Blood was strangely silent as night was creeping up. The war with Gaea was over, and everyone was taking a much-needed rest with their family back home. Well everyone except me, I was sitting in the warm summer sand, just watching as time went by. I didn't have a place to call my own, a home that was filled with warmth and the smell of homemade food. I never had, my mom wasn't into the howl homey feeling from what I knew. Which was just information I was able to pry from my sister Thalia, I would go with her if it wasn't for the whole hunters "no boys" rule. The next option would be Camp Jupiter, but after declaring myself Greek, and everything it just didn't seem right. Of course my girlfriend Piper wanted me to go with her, but I think that it would be just as awkward for me as it would be for her dad. So as gently as I could, I denied her and just decided to stay here at Camp Half Blood. Besides it's not like I was the ONLY one here, Mr. D, Chiron and a lot of nymphs and dryads where still here….. Okay I admit it I was bored so I decided to go out here at the beach and just watch as time flew by.

I focused on the scenery in front of me in hopes that it would make time go faster. I smiled, the view really was amazing. The sand was clean, and white, but tainted dark brown because of the lighting. The sea itself was breath-taking, the usual sea green waters were made a golden-orange color. Watching this view I couldn't help but be reminded of one of his best friends, unfortunately he was spending the rest of the summer in New York with his mother and step-father. He really was the son of Poseidon, his pitch black hair resembling the darkest corners of the ocean, and his sea green eyes seemed to actually contain the vast waters within. Percy Jackson was a great guy, and the best swordsman that he has ever encountered. Plus he always managed to brighten up the gloomiest day with the simplest of smiles. He had a great body as well. When you hear of Percy Jackson, many would think that he would have a six-pack and a bulky figure, but Percy had a very slim and curvy body. (_**Well I was just thinking that since he is the son of Poseidon he would have a curvy body after all the swimming and time he spends in his father's realm.**_) Of course he had muscles but they weren't very visible through his son kissed skin. I wonder if he felt as soft as he seemed. Was he sensitive? What kind of noises would be released from those plump rosy lips if I were to… Wait what on EARTH was I THINKING ABOUT!? Percy was my friend; what's more we both have girlfriends! I wasn't gay…am I? No! Absolutely, positively not! The fan fiction that Rachel of so kindly forces me to hear must be getting to me. Yeah that's right, it's all the Fan fictions doing, not mine.

However before I could think up of anymore disturbing images I heard the familiar pattern of hooves racing towards me. I looked up and saw a very familiar satyr named Grover Underwood. He was panting and sweat was running down his face. Taken by the face on his face I concluded that this must be urgent. "Is something wrong Grover?" He held up a hand to me signaling to wait. When he catched his breath, he looked at me and simply said, "Ch.…Chiron w...wants to see you. He said something about a quest."

Percy`s P.O.V.

Things were wonderful. I had no, 'the world is in mortal danger' worries. My mom and step-dad have moved into a house, and they seemed happy. Paul had managed to get me back into Goodie High School, _though he probably went through hell to make that happen. _Annabeth and I have also been hanging more recently. But for some reason thing are not like what it used to be with us. The butterflies in my stomach, the uncontrollable desire to stare at her was just not there anymore. I just don't FEEL the same way I once did. Though it's probably just the after effects of the war that's making me feel this way. It'll probably wear of soon. I sighed, getting off of those thoughts I walked down stairs into the kitchen. The new house was middle class but it was had a lot of space. The living room had a small brown coffee table to the right, and was framed by a small light Carmel couch. In front of the table was another smaller table with a black T.V on top. To the left of the living room were a simple brick fire-place, and three Brown lazy Boy chairs. The kitchen was connected to the living room by a wall, with a big door way at the center, but without the door. From the top through half way, the wall was covered in glass that was in both sides of the door. To the far Left of the living room, was a door less frame that lead you to a hall with two doors to the left and one at the end. The two doors at the left were his room, and the room that his parents shared. The one at the far end was the bathroom.

Passing this hall I ventured into the kitchen. When I stepped in it I saw my mother, her dark chocolate hair was in a messy bun. She wore thin grey sweatpants, and a white t-shirt, with a blue sleeping robe on top. She looked up at me she smiled fondly and said, "Want some coffee?"

I grinned and replied, "I'd love some." I watched as my mom put some water in the kettle and put it on the stove. When she was done she sat down on a chair and motion for me to sit down.

When I did she began, "Percy dear camp called….."

My mind was all over the place. Why did the camp call? Was something happening? Is something even older than Gaea awakening? This couldn't be happening! Everyone has already gone through so much! The war… The smell of blood…... Bodies littering the battle grounds….. The moans and screams of the torture…. The lifeless eyes that seemed to take a hold of everyone he knew. And if it wasn't enough he had to go through that again just recently. Would the fates be so cruel as to make him go through it a third?

I was panicking, and by the looks of it my mother could see exactly what I was thinking. In a quick motion she put a hand on my shoulder in order to calm me down. Slowly she said, "It's okay Percy, Chiron promised me it was nothing bad."

Then it hit me, if it wasn't serious, than what was so wrong that Chiron would call from camp. I knew my teacher. He wouldn't simply call if it wasn't anything dire. He knew I was spending with my family, and he wouldn't disturb that. Especially, with what we have already been through. So what was it? "Do you know why he called?" I asked trying to search for an answer.

"No he wouldn't tell me. But he did say that he was going to send someone over to come and get you. Thought it may not be as bad as the Titan war, even I as a mortal I can tell you this is serious."

"Ok, so what should I do while waiting for this somebody?"

She stood up and embraced me. I could feel her trembling and I knew she was trying hard not to cry. She pushed me back and smiled sadly. Yet all she said was, "You should start packing." As I saw her back retreating into the shadows all I could think of was, '_when will I ever be able to rest?_ '

Jason`s P. O. V.

When Grover finally managed to explain to me I rushed to the big house. What I found when I entered isn't what I expected though. Inside the big house, the walls, ceiling, and the floor were covered in… Pink. Glitter was spread all over the room, and Ribbons were tied on everything. Teddy bears and stuff animals littered the house. Lip stick and make up was scattered on the couch. Over all it looked like the Aphrodite Cabin had a sleepover party inside. Standing next to me Grover gasped and said, "What on earth happened?"

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "I thought you knew. Was it this…. Different… when you were in here?" I asked. He looked at me and shook his head no. "Well either way I have to speak to Chiron." Slowly, very slowly I walked through the pink hell and made it to the center of the room, when Chiron walked in. At least I think it was Chiron, he looked…. Well like the room he looked different. His hair was dyed into at least 6 different colors and was put into two small pony tails. His usual orange camp T-shirt was replaced by a purple tie-dye shirt that had pretty like a Pony written on it in yellow. And his tail was in a …. Well a pony tail and tied by a yellow ribbon. "What happened to you?!" I heard Grover say. Obviously he was just as shocked as I was. Chiron however looked calm, as if being dressed like a weird doll happened every day. He looked at in an exhausted matter and said, "Grover would you be as so kind to leave Jason and I here to talk about certain matters." I was starting to get nervous. Grover was a member of the council of cloven elders and usually stayed when campers were assigned a quest. So if he wasn't here than one thing was clear, this wasn't going to be an ordinary quest.

However Grover just nodded and stepped out. When the sound of the door closing hit our ears, Chiron motioned me to sit down on the overcrowded couch with stuffed animals. When I did he said, "I am guessing you're wondering why you are here. Are you not?"

I shook my head and said, "Right now I'm wondering why the room is pink."

Chiron laughed, "It is quite disturbing isn't it? I had a very important guest come over asking for a quest to be assigned. When I told her that it was impossible to try to mess with…. she got mad and well ….did this."

I looked at him in disbelief. The only ones capable of doing something like this and having Chiron not even remotely mad would be a god or goddess. Which means this quest was assigned to me by one of them and that this was either very important or they just lost something. Curiosity getting the best of me I asked, "So what exactly is this mission about?"

"Basically you are going to have to confirm something."

"Confirm?"

"You see one of the Olympians belongings have been stolen. She suspicions another. Your job is to pry thee information out of the suspect and find out who the thief is. Then you are to retrieve what was stolen and return it."

This was just getting to confusing and the teddy bear staring at me didn't help at all. "Okay, but what was stolen? Who is under suspicion? And who requested this quest?"

"I am sorry Jason but I am not allowed to say until your other Teammate arrives." Now things where getting frustrating. Couldn't he be at least reveal to him what was going on. After all he was going to be in a close death situation in this quest wasn't he?

"Then where are they?" If the only reason why he was not getting any answers was because his teammates where not here... Then who in hades where they, and where they? Wouldn't Chiron have already called them in? Ugh! All this was just too much for his mind to grasp.

"Actually Jason you only have one other teammate."

So only two people were going to be on this quest? That didn't make sense! There has always been three only on a quest. It was one of the few things that the Greeks and the Romans had in common. Of course I have heard stories of the quest where Percy, Thalia, Grover and two Artemis hunters when to save Artemis and to rescue Annabeth. I have also heard of the quest where Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Tyson, and Grover went to the labyrinth. But they always where three or more. Never in history have there been a quest where it was two people. Never!

"But isn't there supposed to be three people for a quest?"

"Yes however this is no ordinary quest Jason. Therefore there will only be two people. Also as there is no need to involve anybody else, you are to bring him here."

Okay so it's making sense, a little, but still sense. Basically this was not an ordinary quest (already figured that one out). Also that it apparently was so original that there were only two people involved (still a little confused on that part). Finally he needed to bring back that person because it was….. Top secret?

"Then who is this person?"

He or she must be one hell of a person two make it on the first two-man quest. I wonder who he or she is, could it be piper? Oddly he just didn't think it was her. Leo….. Well he is a great with fire and tinkering but he can't keep a secret… Whoever it was it was going to be a very tiring quest. I sighed.

"Percy Jackson." Suddenly this quest didn't seem all that bad anymore… well then guess it can't be helped. Could it?

_ Well this is all for today! *Yawn* I have been up way too long trying to finish this chapter. Please review and I need the help! Well I don't know if I should continue with this fan fiction. I am so sorry I am so self-conscious. If you like it tell me cuz I don't know…. *rubs back of head * Also I know that a lot of swimmers have a nice muscle build body, but please ignore that. I just want Percy to be Uke..ish. K? But don't worry he won't be weak or defenseless. Also I am currently looking for a Beta so if you're interested tell me! I would never be that cruel! Well stay tune for my next chapter! If there is one…...It's all up to you guys! Well adue! _


	2. Chapter 1: Superman

The sea Prince`s Fatal Attraction

_Hi Guys, I am back. So before I start the story I want to thank my followers! I know that having only 4 isn't something to be jumping up and down for, but really I am so happy! To know that even though I am so new and inexperience, and people follow, Favorite, and even review is something that just warms my heart. So everyone give a round of applause to Kaylasucks for following me! Your Soooo Awesome! And to seagurl3, Nicercylover108, and Jercy-Lover123 for following AND favoring! I seriously just adore you guys. And last but not least Hey, hey, hey and Moksie for reviewing! You convinced me to continue this story. This chapter is written for all five of you and to everyone else who just took the time to read this! _

_Summary: Percy is a hero, son of Poseidon, and has a wonderful girlfriend. However what happens when Aphrodite send him on a quest to spy on Apollo, and with Jason of all people? Percy is well *cough* forced into a dress, and Jason can't help but have some thoughts… but it seems that he isn't the only one that's thinking…... _

_*This is when they are having a conversation with themselves / _***this is when I need to explain something**_ / _*this is normal font.

_Paring's: Percy J. x Jason G. & (one sided) Apollo x Percy J. & (Future) Annabeth x I really don't know. Review me any thoughts as to who you think it should be! _

_Warning: This is Yaoi, in other words. Don't like it? I am sorry that you don`t, but if you really dislike it that much simply don't read this. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That right is reserved for Rick Riordan_

_**Chapter 1: Superman **_

Percy`s P.O.V

Everything was quite. Not even the usual busy streets of New York seemed to make even the faintest of sound, I smiled. That's how I liked things, calm and soothing. Ever since I have been opened to, "reality" I haven't gotten much time to myself. It was always one thing after another. Fighting for something you cared about, only to have to do it again without rest. Always being expected to follow without question, and being able to stand up and pick up the pieces alone. To be strong and to comfort others. Not given the opportunity to worry about myself. During the war, I have been thinking that I was forbidden to break down, to cry, and to able to think about myself. When Gaea was put in an eternal slumber I felt like maybe…. Just maybe I could finally rest and fall into a slumber of my own. To be oblivious to the world, and its cruelty, if only for a while. However it seems that the fates just loved messing with me. Because know I have another quest to carry out. I don't know what it's about exactly but I do know that it's serious. Chiron would never just call for a quest unless it was important.

So there I was, packing my belongings in a navy blue backpack. I had enough food and clothes to last at least 2 weeks. Chiron said he was sending someone to come and bring me to camp, so I decided I could restock my supplies there once I found out how long I would be gone. I looked down to my clock on the bed stand. The numbers shining a faint blue as it read 8:00. I would have a full 12 hours before whoever was supposed to come arrived. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Percy?" Hearing my name startled me and caused me to jump. I whirled around, already having riptide in my hand and ready to unclasp it. What I saw though relieved me, standing a few feet away stood the form of Annabeth of an iris message.

"Hey Annabeth, what happened?" I asked, already knowing her much too well to know that she had something up in her mind.

"I could ask you the same thing, why are you packing?" she asked. I mentally cursed; I didn't want her to know about what was happening. It wasn't because I didn't trust her I knew she would never let me down. The reason was because I didn't want to worry her. We both have been through so much and I didn't want to ruin her time with her family.

"Umm… I am going to travel for a while. You know to see the sights and stuff without being in danger." I said the last bit sarcastically, but it wasn't a complete lie. Hopefully, I could actually see the sights in peace…. Yeah like that's ever going to happen.

"When are you going?"

"By around 8:00 pm. Why?" I saw Annabeth take a sigh of relief. Did she want to do something? Or…? **(I see your dirty minds, and no not in that way. *looks at you suspiciously*)**

"Actually my father came over there for some research. It's only for a few days though. So I was wondering if we could go to the Metropolitan museum of art, you know?"

I thought about it, as long as it didn't take too long it would be fine. Besides this way I could shrug off the small suspicion that I know she has. "Alright, sounds fun. I`ll be over in a second."

Jason`s P.O.V

Black, grey, white and red lights zoomed by me. Huge buildings sky rocketed from the earth, and the streets were littered with people and a sea of different sounds. All kinds of colors and logos filled my eye sight. Yup, I was in New York City. To be honest it was even more amazing than what I have heard of and was just bursting with life. I could see why Percy loved it here. Currently I was in a taxi heading over to the Jackson`s residents. I was feeling a lot of emotions stirring up inside of me, some that I didn't even know. For one I was strangely excited, a lot like when Chiron told me that Percy was my teammate. Deep down I think that I know why, but I'm too proud to admit it, so I convinced myself that it was just from seeing him after so long. Another thing was that I was a bit nervous, but not in a good way. I felt like something was wrong here though I don't know exactly what. It might just be the weird car with a giant plastic cat though. New York may be cool but it was defiantly strange.

"Sir, we are here." I looked up and saw the taxi man eyeing me strangely. I realized I must have been too wrapped up in my thoughts to notice that I was already here. I paid him and got out thanking him. I took in my surroundings and noticed that this place was quitter than everywhere else. Almost as if the land was holding its breath and waiting for something. Cautiously I looked around and spotted a small, grey outlined in white, house. I checked a piece of paper and nodded. This was Percy`s Parents house. Taking in a deep breath I walked over there and rang the doorbell. Only a few seconds later did the door open and reveal a mid-age woman. She smiled kindly and said, "Hello is there something I can help you with?"

Immediately I could tell this was his mother. She didn't look like him but had the same kind and warm aura surrounding her, though she looked a little worried. Probably because she has to let her son go on a quest. I felt bad about having to take him away from here. But instead of showing this I just said, "My name is Jason Grace. I have come here to bring Percy back to camp. Chiron should have mentioned I was coming."

She looked a bit startled but only said, "Yes, he did. I'm sorry but we weren't expecting you until eight. Unfortunately Percy isn't here and won't be back until 7:00. But if you don't mind waiting do come inside and sit down." She stood back and motioned for me to come in. I thanked her and went inside. The house was roomy and had a very home like feeling to it. I sat down in the couch and I watched as she came up to me and said, "Would you like some lemonade or something to drink? You must be tired from traveling all the way here."

I smiled at her, this was different. I never had the chance to experience motherly love before. But if I did I could only imagine that this was how it would feel like. "Yes, thank you."

"You're quite welcome. I'll be back in a few minutes." She said as she walked away. Relaxing in the warm cushions I began to think about what I should do when he came back. But before I even had the chance to, a bang of fear hit me. I don't know why it did but suddenly I was worried. The feeling I had in the taxi and even as I approached the house hit me 10 times harder. Something was wrong and I had the strangest feeling that whatever it was had something to do with Percy. Desperation started to crawl over my body and I rushed out of the house. Faintly I could hear his mother calling out to me. I realized that what I was doing probably worried her. In a rush I turned around and yelled at her, "I'll be back, don't worry. Something just came up." I didn't wait for her to respond and rushed out. I didn't know where I was going but that I just had to find Percy.

Percy`s P.O.V

The Metropolitan Museum of Art was actually better than I thought. We were standing outside and I laughed as Annabeth grabbed at the Architecture, talking about facts and stuff that I didn't really know about. I watched as the soft breeze caressed her golden hair and how her storm grey eyes seem to suck in all information and mental notes as they could. I smiled, I still felt strongly about her….. But for some reason it wasn't as deep as it was once…. Was it? I decided to experiment and decided ogled her body and soft curves…. No use. I looked to the side, I didn't feel anything. The once tugging and squirming feeling that use to saddle in my stomach wasn't there. That didn't mean I didn't love her. I did and I would die for her. But not like I did once, the love I once felt for her is now more like a sibling love. Breathing out a sigh, I knew my feelings at least but I didn't know what to do. How do I tell her? Ugh… I'll tell after the quest is over. For now I just wanted her to enjoy herself.

After we paid the entrance fee **(I haven't been there so I am sorry if I get some things wrong. Please forgive me!*bows down*) **Annabeth rushed to the directory and after studying it for a while she set off into the Egyptian section. I laughed the whole way as she all but dragged me. When she stopped in front of some Egyptian statue of a weird half dog half human statue, she immediately got out a notebook and a pencil and began writing some stuff down. Curious as to why she was studying the statue I asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing down some ideas for statues for the main corridor on Olympus. I haven't been able to get anywhere with the whole End-Of-The-World stuff. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to continue it! "

"I get that, but why are you here in the Egyptian section? And why on earth the Dog man?"

She laughed. "It's ANUBIS. He`s like an Egypt version of Thanatos, and it's because I was thinking that Greek architecture is beautiful, yes. But so is different cultures architecture, like Egypt`s for example. I was just wondering that if the Greeks and others form of architecture was blended together, it could create some of the most beautiful buildings."

I smiled at her enthusiasm and said, "Well I'm not really sure I understood a word you said," She snorted at that, "But I'm a bit hungry so I'm going to go outside for a hot dog or something. Want anything?"

She seemed to ponder the question and simply said, "Hmmm….How about a coke?"

"Alright then be right back." I said as I turned and started to walk away, but I could still hear her when she said, "Just don't get lost seaweed brain!" I chuckled and continued to walk to the exit. I found myself outside and visibly glowed at the sight of a hot dog vending truck. I rushed over there and ordered a hot dog and a coke, the vender seemed amused at my enthusiasm. Well could I help it? I haven't had a decent amount of junk food in a year! Gaea just didn't seem too thrilled to let us stop and eat. So sorry if I'm happy to have some! Once I ate my hot dog I went back with the coke for Annabeth. But once I got there….I got lost. Damm the building for being so complicated! I walked around endlessly and somehow managed to find myself in the Ancient Greek section. I sighed and was about to go off to a directory when something caught my eye. I gasped at the painting, curiosity getting the better off me I got closer to study it closer.

It was of a man dressed in Greek robes sitting on a throne with something that resembled a thunderbolt in one hand and an empty wine cup, I recognized this as Zeus. But what caught my attention was the boy serving him; he had blonde curls and was at his knees pouring him some wine. But he was wearing only the smallest of clothes barely covering his "stuff" and looked very suggestively. Know don't get me wrong, most Ancient Greek paintings and sculpture are nude, but the way Zeus looked at him resembled a starved persons gaze, he looked….hungry? Later I blamed my ADHD but I decided to read the description underneath it. It was torture, trying to read when my brain is wired for combat, but somehow I managed to understand enough to understand. It was a painting of Ganymede and Zeus. How Zeus was attracted to a mortal boy, and using the form of an eagle he kidnapped him, after getting what he wanted **(AKA: sex)** he didn't have the heart to throw him away and made him his wine sever **(and sex toy)**, after reading that I found myself blushing hard.

It wasn't the concept of being gay; most of the people at camp are bi it was more of my idiotic mind thinking of me being in that situation. But it wasn't of Zeus…. It was of a certain son of Zeus. My mind kept picturing Jason, with his sun kissed skin sweating and mingling with mine, my hands griping and pulling his soft blonde locks. Of his sky blue eyes staring into mine and his lips parting, reveling a pink tongue trailing down….. What one earth am I thinking!? No! No! No! I may not love Annabeth in that way anymore, but that doesn't give me the excuse of picturing my friend in that way! We are still dating and what kind of boyfriend would I be to just break up with her but for her think of someone else while we were together? That would be like throwing a bomb at her. No! No! No! But before I could further mentally torture myself the ground started to shake. I was getting ready to go find Annabeth and get out of here before something bit me. The last thing I could remember was hearing my own scream and then my vision started to crumble, leaving me to be swallowed in darkness.

Jason`s P.O.V

Running, and running, that was what all that was going on my head. When I left his house I didn't really know where I was heading, I just knew that something wasn't right. That something was going to happen, know for a demigod that's normal. Having strange feelings where usually a sign from your parents trying to warn you about something, or just your own ADHD mind telling you that a volcano was going to erupt soon and that you didn't want to be there. But this feeling was different, I don't know exactly how but I just know that whatever it was is somehow connected to Percy. Currently I'm running in the direction that a mob of people are running away from, it seemed like there was an earthquake. But what was strange was that the earthquake only happened in a certain area. To be specific the Metropolitan museum, when I got there I saw one person desperately trying to get in, not wanting to end up like that person I hide nearby. The person was surrounded by police officers telling her to evacuate but she wouldn't listen and kept yelling at them to let her in.

I recognized her as Annabeth; I watched as she yelled, "You don't understand! My boyfriend is still in there! You have to let me in." But the officers just shook his head and told her, "Sorry miss, but as a cop I can't let you in. As for your boyfriend I have team inside looking for survivors. If he managed to survive the earth quake we will find him." I saw how he told two men to restrain her seeing as she still refused to listen to him.

Knowing that they wouldn't let me in through the front I crept to the side and bended the air to lift me up to an open window and get in. As I got in I heard something crash, instincts completely taking over me I ran towards the sound. When I entered I felt a pang of worry hit me. Percy was on the ground and covered in shards of glass. There was a horrible bite like mark on his neck and he wasn't moving. As I was moving to help him I felt something behind me. I swung around and stood face to face to a chimera. I got out a golden coin, flipped in the air, turning into a full golden sword that I caught and struck….

?`S P.O.V.

I watched as the young blonde started fighting with the Chimera and smiled amusingly. Yes, if everything worked out as planned I will have a very… entertaining month. I heard a door open slowly and looked over to the intruder. In came in the camps trainer, I smiled and motioned for him to get closer as I said, "It looks like everything I going smoothly." He looked at me disapprovingly and said, "You should know better than anyone to meddle in these kinds of affairs."

"But Chiron, I'm not meddling." He looked at me questionably, as I rolled my eyes and explained, "You see this was already bound to happen. All I'm doing is giving them a friendly push and spicing things up on the way, after all I did promise him I would make it so."

His facial expression changed into one of disapproving "Is that why you assigned the quest? You know that you can't do something like that just to entertain yourself."

"I didn't, what was stolen wasn't a lie. And you should know that if it gets into the wrong hands it could get very messy." I said seriously. He sighed and peered into the small foggy image of Jason fighting that was being produced from my hands. "Just be warned that if things get worse the blame will fall on you." He said and raised a finger at me. I smirked, "Where has the world gotten to? A mere centaur daring to speak against a goddess? For your information I have it all under control so don't worry." He just walked away and said, "I hope you do." My gaze fell back to the image that was in my hand and smirked evilly, "Oh don't worry, I will make sure to keep them safe from harm. After all if I didn't how could I keep my promise?" The echo of a laugh could be heard from the distance as I walked away, letting the shadows engulf me.

_And that's a wrap! So I think I did okay. I really don't know tell me what you think in a review okay? So I don't know who Annabeth should end up with…. I set up a poll so go and vote! And also I just wanted to clear up the misunderstanding. Last chapter was a Prologue so this is the first and is a bit longer….. In case you were wondering xD I am still looking for a beta so you can PM me or review or send me an Email at Silvermoon427 k? Oh and before I go, I am giving out a virtual cookie to anyone who can figure out who? Is. XD So yeah!Everyone who read this is AWESOME! Bye~_


	3. Chapter 2: Cookies!

The sea`s Prince Fatal Attraction

_I am back people! Okay so I just want to thank all of you who reviewed, followed, and favorite. I know I said this last time but I just LOVE you guys! I am not even going to lie and say that I jumped up for joy when I saw the change in numbers. I even did my happy dance! That is how happy I was! To answer a question this is a Percy x Jason, but has a one-sided Apollo x Percy…. But…. Maybe I could write a Percy x Apollo….*Rubs chin* Well review me if I should make one in a different story K? Also I made up two new words and I will call you guys that! They are Froy`s (Which is Friend and boy mash up) also I have Fril`s (Which means the same thing as froy but in a girl version!) This is what you will be called from now on *Laughs evilly* I'm sorry I am just really weird. But hey, weird people make the world go round! *spins around in chair*~_

_Summary: Percy is a hero, son of Poseidon, and has a wonderful girlfriend. However what happens when Aphrodite send him on a quest to spy on Apollo, and with Jason of all people? Percy is well *cough* forced into a dress, and Jason can't help but have some thoughts… but it seems that he isn't the only one that's thinking…... _

_*This is when they are having a conversation with themselves / _***this is when I need to explain something**_ / _*this is normal font_. _

_Paring's: Percy J. x Jason G. & (one-sided) Apollo x Percy J. & (Future) Annabeth C. x I really don't know. I have a poll set up for this. Go and vote! Please~ _

_Warning: This is Yaoi, in other words. Don't like it? I am sorry that you don`t, but if you really dislike it that much simply don't read this. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That right is reserved for Rick Riordan. _

_**Chapter 2: Love Mark?**_

Jason`s P.O.V.

Everything was dark. I could hear the silent zooming of car engine`s and the loud chatter of people walking by, but I couldn't see anything. Suddenly a sweet and pure voice called out to me. It was soft and barely audible but it was laced with worry and passion, "Jason? Jason, wake up. Jason?" It felt soothing and it relaxed me but it was slowly rising with fear. Wanting to sooth it I slowly opened my eyes and saw deep beautiful sea green eyes so close to me. My mind still foggy with sleep I didn't realize who it was and kept staring, my eyes tracing the soft and alluring body in front of me. That's when I realized that it was none other than Percy Jackson. To say I was shocked was an understatement, when said person embraced me, wrapping his arms around my neck and pressing against me. If it wasn't for the subtle shaking of the other I was pretty sure I wouldn't have been able to move for a good amount of time. Slowly pushing him away enough to speak I noticed that unshed tears where forming and that he was trying hard not to cry. Unsure of what was happening I asked him, "Why are you crying?"

He looked startled and desperately tried to wipe them away, after a moment of silence he looked at me and shakily said, "Well you wouldn't wake up and you were bleeding pretty badly. I did the best that I could and treated it but you just didn't react or anything. And…..I just got really worried."

I just stared at him…. _This is new _….I wasn't used to seeing him like this. **(Remember that Jason has only seen Percy fighting and being a leader and Percy hasn't really showed this part of himself) **Something was stirring inside of me as I looked at him there was this odd sensation of wanting to protect him, brewing inside of me. Looking down at myself I realized that he was right I had a pretty bad wound on my shoulder and it was wrapped tightly by a piece of cloth. The only thing that I was wondering though was _what on earth happened?_ That's when it hit me and I started to remember…

~*~*~*~*~*_Flash Back_*~*~*~*~*~*

_As I saw the cruel state of the room I rushed towards the boy lying on the ground covered in shards of glass. I felt something creeping around the shadows and whirled around only to come face to face with a chimera. It was around 10 feet tall and had the gruesome figure of a lion but face and wings of an eagle, and if that wasn't bad enough it had a deadly scorpion tail swinging dangerously. Swiftly I brought out my golden coin, flipping it in the air and watching it transform into a full golden sword. As it landed in my hands I felt the air around me shimmer and barely managed to block the scorpion's tail as it swung trying to hit me. Jumping back I waited for the beast to charge and side-stepped him at the last-minute. _

_The chimera not being able to redirect its course came crashing in the wall. Using the advantage of its temporarily confusion I pierced its skin with my sword; however the chimera managed to move. I inwardly cursed; I was able to hurt it but not enough so it would go back to Tartarus. _

_My eyes slowly widen in shock, I heard a small rough and metallic laugh as it echoed throughout the walls. Moving my body around, I tried looking around for the owner of the voice….big mistake….the chimera used the state of my confusion to its advantage and managed to throw me to the wall. Good news? I wasn't dead, bad news? My shoulder took most of the damage and hurt as hell. Using the last bit of my energy I managed to summon a gust of wind and shred the monster to pieces. But afterwards the world went dark._ However that didn't explain how we got here. I took a look around my surroundings and saw that we were in an ally. It was wider than most and the wall in front was covered half way in graffiti. There was trash all over and like most allies, it smelled like cat pee. I looked at Percy expectantly and said, "So how we end up here?" I saw as he gave me small grin and scratched the back of his head and as he opened his mouth to explain.

Percy`s P.O.V.

My heart seemed like it decided to go on an all-day running marathon today or something, because the whole time I was waiting for him to wake up it kept speeding up with each second that passed. It hurt and there was a deep throttling of emotion in my stomach that just didn't want to stop moving, my chest clanged up and when he finally did decide to awake from his slumber I couldn't stop the feelings that flooded out of me in the form of tears. Then when I realized that he was staring at me I felt my pulse quickening if that was even possible anymore. It wasn't filled of despair like it was a few seconds ago but it was filled with a warm tingling feeling that spread throughout my body. I remember feeling it before but I can't remember where or when.

"So how did we end up here?" Those words brought me back to reality and I proceeded to explain …..

_~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back *~*~*~*~* _

_Slowly opening my eyes I awoke to the sound of someone crashing into something, after my vision was clear enough did I realized that it was Jason crashing into a wall. Trying to stand up, I realized that there was this unbelievable pain almost as if something had pierce me on the patch of skin where my shoulder and neck met. But before I could even assume what it was I heard wind rustling through my ears and realized that Jason had used his control over the wind to cut and slice the chimera, sending it back to Tarterous. My eyes opened slowly with fear as I saw Jason collapse and the scarlet drops of blood flowing out from a wound on his shoulder. Scrambling to my feet I ran towards Jason and inspected him, the wound looked pretty bad…..deadly even. Scanning the room I realized that in the rush of things some people had just dropped there things and ran. Using this to my advantage I searched throughout the bags, purses and satchels' that were scattered throughout the room, and was relieved when I found some wide ace bandage wrap, a small bottle of alcohol, a cloth rag, and strangely even a pair of scissors. Using the cloth rag I poured some alcohol on it and disinfected the wound, afterwards I used the ace bandage and wrapped it tightly around the wound and cut it with the scissors. I sighed; when I see Will again I am going to personally thank him for forcing me to learn the basics of medicine….even if it's just putting on a bandage. _

_I jumped; a souring pain spread throughout my neck and started to engulf my body. But as I was about to yell in agony I heard the footsteps of people outside and, as dumb as I appeared to most people I wasn't so stupid that I wouldn't move. I knew that if they walked in and see the current situation they would assume that I had started it and make thing more complicated than it already needed it be. As quietly as I could manage I lifted Jason up into my back and carried us over to the window, as I looked down however I began to worry. I didn't have the power to manipulate wind like Jason did and with the additional weight I would mostly likely drop us. However it was then that the footsteps got louder and it was clear as day that in a matter of seconds they would be in here. Being the seaweed brain that Annabeth claims me to be I did the stupidest thing on earth and jumped. _

_However as I fell I felt as if some sort of hands cached us and softened our fall much like how a Parashoot would. Falling on my feet I saw a small dove fluttering around. It might have been because of the stress or something but to me it seemed as if it wanted for me to follow it. Strangely enough when I did it lead me through the guards and the police without being noticed, almost as if it knew. _

_When we were a good distance from the museum however the dove just disappeared. The pain on my neck becoming too much, I simply put Jason down in the nearest alley and tried to wake him up..._ And that's how we ended up here. I looked at Jason after explaining and saw that his brows were scrunched up and his lips slightly pursed, and I couldn't help but smile at his face that clearly expressed concentration and asked him, "What do you think it was?"

Looking up at me he simply said, "What do you mean?"

Rolling my eyes at him I told him, "The dove and the voice you heard and not to mention how we even survived the fall. I doubt it was all coincides, something is happening but of what it is I don't know."

Seemingly seeing where I was getting at he said, "Well the dove is the sign of power for Aphrodite and she could have also been the one to cushion our fall. But the voice I heard was metallic and rough clearly male. So I'm guessing that it's two separate people, and judging by their actions, their against each other, and somehow we got stuck in between or something"

I sighed, things where defiantly going for the bad. But instead of anything I simply said, "So what do we do know?"

Annabeth P.O.V.

After the whole fiasco at the museum I went to Percy house to see if Sally knew anything about what happened. But I was shocked to find out that he had a quest with Jason and that it came up earlier than they expected. I wasn't mad at him; I understand that he didn't tell me because he didn't want me to worry. He always did stuff like that at first it hurt to know he didn't trust me enough but as the years went by I learned that it was just something that he does. Truth is I just didn't feel it anymore, the feeling I once had for him. I still care deeply about him but it wasn't love anymore. It was actually why I wanted to go to the museum in the first place. I needed to figure out if it was just the aftereffects of the war or if things really weren't working out between us. Going on that date though only confirmed my suspicion, I felt more sisterly towards him than I should have. Currently I was sitting on a bench in a park that was filled with happy family's giggling and just fooling around. I smiled tenderly at the families; there was a tree right behind me and as I leaning back on it I took a look at my surroundings. There was a little playground a little into the distance of me complete with the sand box and swing. Children were laughing merrily and completely oblivious to the world outside their little bubble of fun, the ground lifted a little outside of the playground making small little hills where parents and couples talked and watched their kids with a watchful eye. There where young trees and benches at the corners where I was sitting, it was peaceful and I loved it.

Too wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't hear anyone approach until I felt hands covering my eyes and heard an all too familiar voice say, "Guess who~"

"Piper cut it out!" I said as the hands slowly retreated and heard laughing. I looked up and was face to face with the dark skin beauty. She had copper smooth skin and the most stunning ever-changing eyes, her hair was choppy but it just added to her flare. She was wearing a tan-colored shirt with the words **BEST KISSER** in bright red on it. She has a pair of grey jeans and tan knee-high boots to top it off. Sitting here I couldn't help but marvel at her and how she really hade the wild but calmed look going for her. Realizing that I had been staring, I tried covering it up by saying, "So, what are you doing here? I thought you were with your dad working on his new movie."

Piper looked at me and laughed but said, "We are." Seeing the confused look on my face she continued to explain, "You see, were kind of traveling from places to places because the director wanted it to be as real as possible."

When she was done she sat next to me and I couldn't help but think of how close we were, mentally slapping myself. I continued by saying, "Oh, so how long are you going to be here?"

She stop to ponder and simply said, "Around a day or so after words where going to San Francisco." I looked at her in shock and while she looked at me, she tilting her head and asked, "What is there something on my face?"

"No, actually i am also staying until the end of the day then my dad and I are going to go back to San Francisco." I said still a little surprised at the coincident just happened.

She looked at me a little surprised as well but it was quickly shaken off and she gave me a big grin and said, "Then how about we go together? I'm sure my dad would enjoy the company of people who aren't constantly nagging him to be serious and act. Besides it gets a little boring and I personally would love to have someone my age there." The way she looked at me I found myself unable to say no to her, but the strange thing is I don't think she was using her charm speak at all. Not finding a reason to deny her I nodded my head in agreement. That's when I heard a low rumble and laughed when I realized it was Piper stomach, blushing slightly she apologized, "Sorry I haven't had anything to eat yet."

"It's okay, I'm actually quite hungry myself, why don't we go over to a small cafe over at the corner. I'm sure they have something we can eat there and we could tell our dads later." She smiled at me thankfully and I felt as something in my stomach move and strangely it felt like it was doing a cart-wheel.

We started walking over to a small outdoor cafe that had tables with a light blue cloth and flowers and bees embroiled in gold on it. Both of us talking a seat we started talking about nothing in particular when a waitress came over, she had short hair that was dyed in purple with blue highlights, that went nicely with her crystal and warm blue eyes. She was dressed in a simple black and white French maid outfit and her name Clarissa embroiled on her chest. She smiled warmly at us and said, "Hi May I take your order?"

We both ordered a cup off coffee and some cookies to go with it. Looking at Piper I grinned and couldn't help but think that anyone who liked cookies was the one for me… **(Lmao, Sorry I just couldn't resist myself!)**

Jason`s P.O.V.

After exchanging the events that happened with each other Percy decided it was best if we go to get some new clothes and supplies since we both left them at his house, checking my pockets I was inwardly thanked the gods that I placed the money in my pockets instead of the backpack. After wondering for a few minutes we found a small brick-red shop that read _E.C.A.M.S. _It was decorated to look as a house made of sweets and to be honest it smelled like one too. Entering it though it looked pretty normal on the inside, to the left where a rack of clothes and to the right where shelves with many books and in the space in between was a bunch of camping supplies and others that I didn't recognize. "I'll go look over there and get some supplies; you can go over and check the clothes, okay?" I looked over at Percy who startled me a bit, nodding my head in agreement; he walked over to the supplies section. Giving a momentarily sigh I turned around and started looking through the clothing.

"You really shouldn't let your boyfriend go off all on his own. You never know what will happen." Startled I turned around and came face to face with a 15-year-old looking girl, she had silky coffee brown hair pulled back in a pigtail, and shockingly bright blue eyes. She only had faded grey jeans, a blue shirt and black sweater on but she had a more confident and powerful aura than any human I had ever encountered.

"He isn't my boyfriend and I really don't think anything could happen by shopping. Also isn't it a bit rude to talk to someone without introducing yourself first?"

I realized that although I did deny the fact that he is my boyfriend I kind of felt a longing for those words to be true. Ugh… Something is wrong with me, but before I could mentally hit myself she said, "Sorry about that, my names Lydia Carson, nice to meet you." She raised her hand in greeting and cautiously I took it. Smiling at me she continued, "And too bad, I actually think you two look good together." ….. She couldn't be all that bad. I mean she hasn't done anything bad….. "So what brings you here?"

I looked at her in question but said, "Where traveling to my relatives strawberry farm to visit." It wasn't a completely lie, in an odd way Mr. D and I are related.

Looking me up and down she said, "Well it looked like you guys went to a lot of trouble just to go to a strawberry farm. Where is it anyway?" After telling her she looked at me and said, "Well I'm going to my friend's house and it isn't too far away from there, why don't I drive you guys there? Judging by the bandaged and stuff you really need it."

I looked at her critically we didn't have much time and who knows what might attack us if we walked. I still felt a little weirder out with the voice and such and it would help if we got there the fast. She wasn't a monster that much I could tell. I sighed even if she turned out to be threat I could always summon thunder or something. "Alright let me just go get Percy."

? P.O.V.

I smirked to myself, this was going much easier than I expected. I watched the retreating form of Jason as he went to go and retrieve Percy…. After all I was going to drive them…. It was amazing what changing your form and aura could do. Of course I wasn't here myself but being a goddess does have its advantages, I was able to take my essence and send some over to Percy and Jason… but I also send some to Piper and Annabeth posing as Clarissa. I laughed out loud in the small cavern and walked away, I had some monsters to let loose!

_Put megaphone to mouth and shouts, "Cut! Wonder full people, take a five-minute break! "I pat some actor's backs and yells at them "Get ready for some slave driving and torture!" I turn around and face the audience, "Thank all of you beautiful Frills and Froys for being absolutely awesome and just….. AMAZING! I seriously just adore you!" Just before she exits she turns back and stares evilly, "DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!" She grins and skips off stage. Audience sweats drops and smile. _


	4. Chapter 3: Attraction?

The Sea`s Prince Fatal Attraction

_*Rises from coffin and stretches* YAWN! That was a good nap *Turns around and realizes that people are watching me* Oh sorry! *Rubs back of head* Hey all of you beautiful Froys and Frills, Mini Snow W. here! Hope all of you had a nice week! I have established a time frame and will be posting a new chapter every Monday...But knowing myself I will probably forget at times….. Please don't kill me if I do! *Hides behind younger sister that just rolls her eyes* Okay….so on to more important things! I want to thank TheBookMouse for being so awesome and offering to be my Beta for this fan fiction. She is awesome and really nice. But…Anyway… I got some votes on the poll, and it's a tie right know but I am kind of leaning over Annabeth x Piper. So if you disagree go vote, it will stop by the time I post the next chapter, which means only one week, till Its sealed in stone…. Now one more thing… Grab your cookies and milk, your closest Frill/Froy, a blanket, get conformable and enjoy…. _

_Summary: Percy is a hero, son of Poseidon, and has a wonderful girlfriend. However what happens when Aphrodite send him on a quest to spy on Apollo, and with Jason of all people? Percy is well *cough* forced into a dress, and Jason can't help but have some thoughts… but it seems that he isn't the only one that's thinking…... _

_*This is when they are having a conversation with themselves / _***this is when I need to explain something**_ / _*this is normal font.

_Paring's: Percy J. x Jason G. & (one sided) Apollo x Percy J. & (Future) Annabeth C. x I really don't know. _

_Warning: This is Yaoi, in other words, don't like it? I am sorry that you don`t, but if you really dislike it that much simply don't read this. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That right is reserved for Rick Riordan. _

_**Chapter 3: Attraction?**_

Percy`s P.O.V.

_Something isn't right_, was the first thought that flashed through my mind when I met Lydia and heard that she would be giving us a ride to Camp Half Blood. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't seem quite human, or it could have just been the fact that we were around the same age, and she had a car, and I didn't. Either way I was cautious and stayed my fair distance from her. Currently Jason and I were at the back of her blue car, and even I had to admit she had good taste. The leather seats where comfy and the air conditioning was a nice change from the boiling heat outside. The only thing about it that made me uncomfortable was the fact that it was small, enough that Jason and me where smudged up against each other. Our knees and shoulders where resting against each other and it shot up and indescribable tingly feeling throughout my body. But that wasn't the bad part; it was the thoughts that raced up my head that came with the physical warmth that bothered me. I knew I was attracted to him but that didn't mean it was a mutual feeling. He was after all dating Piper and I was with Annabeth (even if I planned to stop it.) And from what I have seen Jason and she are close and as much as it strangely pains me to think about it, I wasn't going to come in between them.

I looked over to the front and watched as Lydia slipped in the seat and started to drive. It was oddly quite to say the least, I turned to Jason and if the look on his face was anything to go by he was in deep thought. I tried to just study his facial features but I couldn't help to just stare at him. I understood why everyone just fawned over him; he was handsome and had that calm and mysterious aura that just made the girls swoon over him. Watching him closely I saw how his eyebrows scrunched slightly and how he bit his lip hard, painfully almost. I didn't realize what I was doing until I had reached up my hand and cupped his cheek, Jason immediately looked at me surprised at the action. I quickly retracted my hand and looked at the side but only muttered, "You shouldn't do that….. Bite on it so hard on it I mean."' I felt the slight heat flush up towards my cheek, and if I would have looked over at Jason I would have notice the same light blush scattered lightly over his cheeks as well. But I did have to admit he was warm and although his cheek was scared from the fight with the Chimera he was soft. I suddenly felt the urge to touch him again.

Trying to get the thoughts pushed out for a moment I turned my head so I was Facing the side mirror and I noticed we were already outside the city and riding in the country side where no one habited the lands, Lydia smirk evilly and before I could ask what was so funny, a light suddenly engulfed the car. It was sudden and blinding, but as the light faded I almost wished it wouldn't.

In front of us Lydia was screaming and her body was shifting and changing. Her arms and leg grew longer and thin into a sort of clawed tentacles; her body retracted into a small ball and grew darker and hairier until she was gone. Slowly and upside down arched line grew at the center, and then it spilt open, reviling a slimy white eye-ball dripping type slime thick like mucus. Its colorless pupil looked around widely until it landed on us and lunged itself.

Jason`s p.O.V.

The sudden transformation startled me and before I knew it I shot out of the seat and brought out my weapon from the form of a golden coin and had slashed aiming for the monster but unfortunately it jumped upwards and aimed at me with its claws. But before it could even so much as graze me it yelled in pain as a Percy jerked the hilt of his swords at its side. I looked at Percy in shock, _when did he uncap riptide?_ But as I watched him he only smiled and said, "Couldn't let you have all the fun, could I?" That's when the creature decided it was best to jump itself at us but only managed to Break the window of the car and fall unceremoniously on the ground.

Staring at it in disbelief I said, "Not the smartest thing is it?" But as soon as I said it I regretted it because it yelled out a fury and high-pitched scream and I recognized it as one an ape would yell out to call out the rest of its family. Soon much many of its kind flooded the streets and in and instant we were surrounded. Faintly I heard Percy say, "You just had to jinx us." The swarm of -what-ever-those-things-are- locked eyes on us and its wounded kind and started to chase us. Realizing that the numbers where against us I took Percy's wrist and scanned the area, I noticed a small ledge at the corner of my eye and saw a small cave like opening underneath it.

I then nudged Percy and tilted my head over at its direction. Percy seemingly caught what I was referring to nodded and as a the monsters began to attack he shifted his wrist so we were holding each other's hand and began to run with me towards the ledge. As we neared it I wrapped my arms around his waist and bended the air to my needs and jumped off and threw us at the small cave. We landed with a loud _Thump _and unsure as to why I did I griped Percy`s waist harder and pulled his body closer to mine as we stood and waited for any sign of them coming. After a few moments of listening intensely I heard the rustle of them retreating. I sighed and crashed on the floor of the cave bringing Percy down with me. I heard him give a small yelp and realizing that I was still holding him, I let him go.

I was curtain I was blushing hard. But I couldn't help but like holding him. The way our bodies pressed against each other perfectly. It was almost as if we were pieces of a puzzle and just belonged together, to stay close and show a piece of the picture on the puzzle. When Percy had touched my cheek earlier it felt…. Natural, and as he took his hand away I had to fight the urge to lean back into it… I looked over at Percy and I realized that what I had for Percy was attraction…. Maybe even love. Whatever it was with the way our lives where it was Fatal…..

Piper`s P.O.V

I honestly don't know why but the air was stiff and full of tension as all four of us sat down and discussed my idea. At first I thought it was brilliant seeing as Annabeth and her dad would come with us and keep us company. But know I wasn't so sure, Mr. Chase and my dad where seated and stared at each other. I gulped and looked over at Annabeth who had her hand on her dad shoulder trying to see what the matter with him was. She leaned over to me and with her hand at the side of her mouth whispered to me, "You think there even alive?" I sighed and positioning myself the same way as she was I said, "Don't know. There just staring….. If I were to be truthful I have to say it's actually really funny." Annabeth raised a brow and looked over them before laughing softly and said, "Your right. They look like gaping gorillas before they engage into a fight." I smiled and though of how beautiful she looked when she was smiling. I would be lying if I said that she wasn't attractive.

Ever since I first saw her I could see she was simply breath-taking. She had soft light-colored skin that was so different from my own Choco colored one. Annabeth owned the most stormy grey eyes I have ever seen, they were filled with something that immediately showed you her fighting spirit and were filled with so much knowledge that you could simply lose yourself within them. Her golden hair was also something to reckon with, after all it isn't like the streets are littered with blondes, but it was just something you could be proud to have. I sighed, first Jason know Annabeth. It seemed that I was just weirdly attracted to blondes….

I felt a nudge at my side and looked up to where Annabeth was looking at. If someone had taken a picture of me right know, and showed it to me later. I was curtain I would have laughed because right know I felt my mouth stretch all the way to the floor and my eyes bulge out of their sockets as I stared at the sight in front of me.

Our dad where currently on top of the table, shirtless, and just showing off their build and if I looked closer I would have sworn there was a sort of twinkling on their eyes. **(LOL! Who`s Dad also likes to be on the couch, shirtless and pretend to have muscles and all? Lmao this one for you dad! XD) **"You sir, are a respectable man. And I would love to have you and your daughter fly with us to Francisco." Said my dad, and using this as an opportunity to end the madness I toss him their shirts and watched as Annabeth just covered her eyes with the palm of her hand. And really who could blame her? "It would be my pleasure Triston. Can I call you Triston?" I watched as they were dressed again and how my dad just nodded and slung an arm over Mr. Chase and walk away, leaving us by ourselves. I sighed and turned to Annabeth, I heard her mumble, "Are they gone yet?" I laughed and assured the evil beast have exited.

"Come on the Private Jets here." I reached out a hand that she took and we proceeded outside. When we were out of the building, we watched as a small Jet landed near us. Taking her hand I lead her inside. When we were seated comfortably I heard the voice of a female pilot talk through the speakers and say, "Buckle up, and prepare to proceed to San Francisco." I frowned somehow this voice sounded oddly familiar. Unknown to me at the pilots room there was seated a girl with purple hair and blue highlights with the name, Clarissa etched in her uniform and was smirking evilly…

Jason`s P.O.V.

_Drip, drip, drip_ echoed in the silent cavern. Percy was sprawled on the ground and I sat next to him. The silence was pierced as I asked, "We should probably get going. Camp Half blood is a few miles away any way. And whatever those things where they should be gone by know." I watched as Percy stood up slowly and said, "Yeah we probably shoul-" But before he could finish his sentence ….BANG!

Percy had fallen over and in my haste to catch him I ended falling with him. Percy groaned and opened his eyes and let out a surprised gasp. I realized that Percy was straddling me and I too stopped, if anyone walked in they would probably have screamed and ran off. But I just stared at him and my body ached so badly to just touch him and bring the delicate body closer.

Not knowing what possessed my I placed my hands on Percy`s back and opened my eyes in shock as Percy yelped. Raising one eyebrow I started to retract my hand but rubbed the spot in doing so and heard Percy moan in delight and felt him arch into my hand. I stared at him in surprise but curiosity getting the better of me I pressed hard at the same spot and almost died when I heard Percy, "Nggghh…mmmm..Aaah!" I couldn't believe my ears as the most sinful sound escaped from his thin pink lips. The way his body moved in the most seductive way possible as he kept leaning into my hands, how the vivid sewed green eyes where hazed over and the dark red blush reached the tips of his ears. I watched as Percy licked his lips slowly and he descended closer and closer to me. I felt the loud beats of my hear thrumming into my ears and bit my lips trying to not let out a moan as I felt his slender body shift on me until I felt him breath in my ear and say, "I told you not to do that."

To shock to understand what he was saying I bit my lips harder and was startled when Percy moved away from my ear and I felt him move closer until I felt lips covering my own. I flipped us over so that Percy was underneath me and kissed him wantonly and needy. I gripped his raven black hair with on hand while the other cupped his cheek. I felt his arms snake around my neck and all that my mind could process was how the green-eyed beauty moaned in the kiss. I nibbled on his lower lip asking for entrance and when he did I slipped in my tongue inside his mouth. I felt his tongue suck on mine and I felt like I was in heaven, hungrily I felt every inch off the warm and moist mouth and continue kissing him.

Only when air was becoming too much of a necessarily did I let go, and when I did a small line of saliva still connecting us, broke. I felt the both of us pant and puff. It was then that I craved for more. I wanted to run my hands throughout his body. Touch all of him, hear all of him, and feel all of him. I wanted him, I wanted Percy Jackson.

?`S P.O.V.

I smiled wickedly as I watched the seen unfold on my palm. Yes, everything was running smoothly. And soon so would the pair come to me. I smirked and shifted myself comfortable on my throne… in a few days they would realize, and whether it would be intentionally or not one would come to me and I had to make sure everything was perfect for my guest…..

_Sorry, I know it's shorter than the last, and it's kind of late. It's not my fault really.  
*Raises hand in surrender* I have been having some problems at home, but have honestly tried to write it….. I promise next Chapter would be longer to make up for it. Anyway that's really all I have to say. OH WAIT! You must revview! To be honest reviews are what remind me to write sometimes! Plus i like the flamboys... ok fine! I like the praise too...Bye to all my wonderful Frills and Frays!_


End file.
